Toucha Toucha Touch Me
by ThatCoolKidSpardel
Summary: This is an Eclare song fic to the song "Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me" from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Rated M for Clare's desire to be dirty, and Eli's ways of granting her desire;  Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey so I know you guys wanted me to update my other fics, but I'm sorry I was just really craving some eclare heavy lemon:P ahahaha, so here is a smutty little one-shot based off of the song "Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me" from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Hope you guys enjoy;)**

Eli's body pressed against Clare's as they passionately kissed in the back of his hearse. They hadn't made out so heavily before and Eli was really excited. However, he became increasingly aware of the late hour and that Clare's parents would worry soon.

"Clare, we should stop, your parents will want you home."

"Who gives a shit what they want?" Clare muttered, pulling Eli's face back to hers, pouncing on his lips hungrily.

"Clare-…"

"Shh, I don't wanna go home Eli. I'm sick of my parents and I wanna be with you. You're what makes me feel better."

_I was feeling done in, couldn't win_

"Actually.." Clare continued, smirking at her boyfriend's shocked expression. "This…" She drawled, running her warm lips over his jaw-line, "Is what makes me feel better."

Eli smirked, he knew Clare was rather inexperienced when it came to the physical pleasures of dating, and he loved how high she got off of simply kissing.

_I'd only ever kissed before._

"Clare, you're not thinking straight." Eli protested, rising into a sitting position.

"Aren't I?" She said, crawling back onto his lap. "I can see very clearly what I want. If you can't, maybe I should drop a few more hints." She murmured seductively, dragging her lips down his neck.

"Clare, your vow, your-…"

"I know what my belief is. Or what it used to be."

_I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting  
it only leads to trouble and seat wetting... _

"But I figure…you love me Eli, don't you?" She asked, boring into his dark green eyes with her light blue ones.

"Well, yes Clare, but-…"

"And I love you. And I love this..." She said, referring to their heated make-out session.

"I _really _love this." She whispered, kissing him deeply.

"Clare…I think you might be getting carried away, we haven't gone very far…"

"Then let's go farther." She said, straddling his hips.

_Now all I want to know is how to go_

"Show me how to move Eli." She murmured, grinding her hips into his. He moaned sharply, he was losing control. Damn, he wanted so badly to grant her request, to take her-

"Are you sure you want this Clare?"

"Yes Eli. I'm afraid you've lit a bit of a fire in me." She said, giggling a little.

_I've tasted blood and I want more_

"Clare…really? You're sure?"

She let out a long sigh and climbed out of his lap, then proceeded to exit the hearse.

He followed, perplexed by her sudden retreat. "Where are you going?"

"Don't you realize that I want this, that I want _you_?" She said, throwing her coat onto the darkly lit street they were standing on.

She was wearing nothing but a strapless red dress that made Eli's mouth salivate.

_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance_

Eli walked towards her, reaching out to grab her bare arms that shown pale in the moonlight, but she pulled away.

"But if you can't satisfy my needs….I'll just have to seek assistance elsewhere."

_I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance_

That did it for Eli, he was through playing the patient nice guy.

"Oh no you don't." He growled, sneaking up on Clare and grabbing her waist from behind.

She turned to face him, a grin on her lips. "That's more like it Goldsworthy."

He smirked wickedly. "You don't know what you just got yourself into Edwards."

Her grin remained. "Do your worst."

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty_

Eli happily obliged.

He picked her up and twirled her around in the air, dipping his fingers under her dress as he set her down.

"How much did this cost?" He asked her.

"Uh, I don't know, why?" She asked.

Instead of answering Eli ripped the garment off of her, letting the ruined fabric fall to the ground.

"I'll reimburse you." He murmured as he pressed his lips to hers.

Clare blushed, seeing as they were out in the open.

"Don't worry darling, there's nobody home in any of these houses. Nobody to save you from me." He purred seductively as he placed kisses up and down her neck.

"Who says I want to be saved?" She responded, but her breath was shaky.

Eli looked her in the eyes and smirked, then let his eyes drift to the rest of her body.

"Fuck Clare, you dressed up for the occasion."

She blushed at his profanity and blunt comment as he took in the black and red lingerie that she was wearing.

She moved her arms to cover herself up, but Eli wouldn't have it, he grabbed her wrists and held her hands by her head in a firm grip.

"I don't think so Edwards. You wanted this didn't you? Or if you don't…" He said, pulling away with a smirk on his mouth, teasing her.

Clare's eyes narrowed. "Look all you want Goldsworthy. We both know that I meant what I said."

Eli's smirk widened and his eyes gleamed darkly.

"If this is what you really want, then get ready to scream my name."

Clare gasped a little as Eli put his mouth on her breasts, tearing at the fabric with his teeth.

He was able to get rid of the garment completely in just a few moments and it joined her ripped dress on the street.

"Something you should know about me Clarebear…I show no mercy." He murmured against her now bare breasts.

He darted his tongue over one of her nipples and then moved to the other, planting a series of wet kisses on each of her breasts.

"Oh Eli…" Clare moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair.

He ran his hands up her soft stomach to her chest and groped her intensely while she moaned, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

Eli pulled away then and swiftly unbuttoned his own shirt, throwing it off and enjoying Clare's lusty gaze at his toned chest and abdomen.

"Like what you see Clare?" He murmured, and she blushed, giving him a look.

"You're so full of yourself." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

Eli's eyes narrowed. "You'll pay for that."

He pounced on her and began tickling her sides, his fingers dancing along her bare skin making Clare laugh uncontrollably.

"Eli, Eli stop it!" She squealed.

Eli didn't let up, he tickled her till there were tears in her eyes.

She was still laughing when he led her back to the hearse, tossing her into the back and following himself.

"Now, do you like what you see?" He asked again, raising his eyebrows, daring her to defy him.

"Yes." She spat, a stubborn look on her face.

He chuckled and kissed her again, opening her mouth with his own and sliding his tongue in, coaxing her tongue to come out and play.

Clare happily agreed and the couple French kissed till they were panting for breath.

"Damn." Eli breathed. "I'm glad you didn't let me send you home."

Clare laughed and reached her hands down to his pants, undoing his belt and sliding his black skinny jeans off.

Only his black boxers remained, and Clare couldn't wait to get those off too.

Eli had different ideas though.

"Uh uh Edwards, I get to strip you first." He stated, pushing her to the floor of the hearse.

She grinned and blushed a little as Eli kissed down her stomach, all the way down to in between her legs.

Her breath hitched as Eli kissed the lacy fabric of her panties, before finally ripping them off.

His tongue darted in between her folds and over her clit once before he pulled his mouth away teasingly.

"Eli, oh god." Clare moaned. "Please."

Eli looked at her and she knew by the stubborn look he gave her that it would take more.

"Pretty please?" She tried.

Eli laughed. "You don't know the first thing about how to beg, do you Edwards?"

"I am NOT going to beg." Clare said.

"Fine then." Eli said, getting up.

"No!" Clare said, pulling him back down on her.

"Alright, I've had enough making you squirm. But there's one condition." Eli said, rubbing her thighs.

"Yes?" Clare asked.

"Scream my name."

Clare did as she was told as Eli's tongue massaged her clit, tracing her sensitive skin while pumping a finger in and out of her.

He took his fingers away and delved his tongue inside of her, causing her to squeal with pleasure.

Clare was definitely fulfilling her side of the bargain.

Eli sat up then and Clare whimpered, but her whimper turned into a sound of lust and anticipation when she saw Eli remove his boxers.

He reached into his pants pocket which were now on the floor of the hearse and retrieved a condom.

He rolled it on and let his body fall onto Clare's, positioned at her opening.

They looked each other for a moment, a silent communication for Eli to continue.

He guided himself into her.

Soon enough her whimpers of pain turned into ones of lust and pleasure and she arched her back to meet Eli's deep thrusts.

He grinded his hips against hers, their hot sweaty skin rubbing together.

He thrust hard and deep, winding himself into her center relentlessly.

Clare screamed his name at the top of her lungs, she'd never felt so much pleasure. The sensation was surreal to her; it drove her over the edge.

"Scream my name Edwards." Eli growled, biting down on her ear.

"ELI!" She yelled, as her walls tightened around him.

"Oh fuck yes." Eli groaned, and he released.

He fell onto Clare and they both panted for breath.

"Oh Clare…oh hot damn." Eli murmured, his face resting on her chest.

Clare rubbed his head and played with his hair while she moaned his name quietly.

Eli pulled out and rolled to the side, flipping Clare with him so they were face to face.

They couldn't speak; they were too high off of what they'd just done.

Finally, Clare regained the ability to talk.

"Wow Goldsworthy…what a thrill."

_Thrill me chill me fulfill me. Creature of the Night!_


End file.
